conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Universe (SWM)
THIS IS THE MAIN PAGE OF THE UNIVERSE WIKI, AN INITIATIVE OF THE United Earth Federation The timeline of significant events in the known universe is a timeline based on the discoveries and events which have occurred since 2005. Please note that this list is always under construction and never complete, nor 100% correct. This timeline is maintained by the United Earth Federation and only views the human history. Timeline of Known Events 2005 May *The United States pursues a program to put a man on Mars. 2020 March *The United States of America launches its first manned space expedition to Mars using conventional rocket technology. The space carrier USS New Discoveries is the shuttle transporting the crew. The journey takes two years. August *Ultra High Definition Television (4320p) is available in domestic homes. *Public smoking is banned across every US state. September *Video games with truly lifelike CGI are becoming widespread. 2021 February *Mind reading technology is being developed for security purposes. 2022 January *The USS New Discoveries arrives on Mars, Commander Heinrich Burton is the first man to set foot on the planet Mars. April *Sign of life is found on Mars. A living microorganism has been discovered in the Martian South Pole. July *Construction of the first off-Earth facility begins on Mars. August *Deafness is fully curable. 2023 October *Gay marriage is legal in every US state. November *A permanent cure for migraine is made available. 2025 January *Vertical farms begin appearing in cities across the globe. December *Red Base 1 is completed. *Major understandings in quantum physics break open entire new fields of exploration, including applications in space travel. 2026 February *Hundreds of researchers and workers begin going and coming back from Mars. March *The Space and Extraterrestrial Intelligence Administration (SEIA) is established by the United Nations. *A single cesium atom is successfully transported 10 feet through a "quantum tunnel" in a laboratory. This is fundamentally different from the "teleportation" experiments done during the turn of the century, which merely "copied" matter. Using quantum tunnels, scientists actually transport the exact same matter to a different location. 2028 June *The International Space Station is decommissioned. *Manned fighter planes are being phased out and replaced with UAVs. 2030 April *AIDS, cancer and a number of other diseases are becoming curable. August *The Search for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence (SETI) signal is upgraded, and can now travel further at a much faster speed. 2031 May *North Korea and the United States of America declare war on each other. August *Married couples are a minority. October *New York City is hit by an fusion weapon of mass destruction. 3 million people are killed. **The United Nations headquarters is destroyed. *Three fusion weapons of mass destruction hits at several places within North Korea, destabilizing the country and its government. *South Korea takes over North Korea, and the area becomes known as the Allied Korean Federation. 2035 June *The United States, the United Kingdom, and Canada merge, forming the United States of the Atlantic. *A milligram of iron is successfully transported to the surface of the Moon using the combined total output of 25 fission reactors. August *Oil on Earth is officially depleted. Countries such as Russia, Atlantic, and Saudi-Arabia cease their exportation. September *The Two Year Resource War begins, as the European Union invades Russia and Saudi-Arabia. 2037 November *The Two Year Resource War ends, with no side left victorious. The Saudi-Arabian government responded to the hostilities by burning the remnants of its oil reserves. Russia got to keep their oil, which was depleted within six months. In 2040, most of Europe merged, and brokered a deal to have Sweden, Norway, and Finland returned to their possession. 2040 February *The United Nations becomes unstable as Earth's population reaches over 10 billion. December *The United Nations officially disbands. *90% of the countries in Europe merge, forming a nation called the European Union. The Russian Federation returns the annexed countries of Sweden, Norway, and Finland to the EU. Following this, Russia and Europe become good allies. 2048 February *First successful living mass tests with quantum tunnel technology. First insects, then mice and larger animals are used. March *Last World War 2 veteran dies of old age. *Robots are a common feature of homes and workplaces 2052 May *A team of elite Atlantic scientists finally find a way to create fusion power in large enough masses to be a suitable substitute for the extremely small amounts of oil left on Earth. The crisis officially ends. July *A human team is deposited on Neptune's moon, Triton, using quantum tunnel technology. The journey takes .26 seconds. August *A research base is established on Triton to explore interstellar travel. 2053 December *Global food and water shortage becomes a crisis. 2055 September *Genetically engineered "designer babies" for the rich are common. November *World population reaches 10 billion. 2102 September *The first extrasolar human colony is established on a planet in the nearby Alpha Centauri system. The enormous energy cost dwarfs any previous endeavors, forcing scientists to explore cheaper alternatives to sending large teams and their equipment such vast distances. 2120 March *All countries on Earth are united under a single government, named the Earth Empire (or, the New World Order, as some called it), with a bold new vision of expansion to the stars. Advancements in artificial intelligence, nanotechnology, and biological engineering give rise to a massive colonization program using a new approach: to conserve the energy of transmission, a seed population of 1,000 bioengineered human DNA patterns is sent along with a single human sealed in a utility exosuit. Onboard nanofabricators are able to use mass and energy gathered at the destination site to construct an automated crèche for the development of the seed population. Raised by artificial intelligence and their own bioengineered skills embedded in their DNA, the colonists begin a rapid program of technological development and population growth to establish a quantum gate network between the initial three "alpha" colonies. 2194 November *The first 16 colonies, later known as the Prime Worlds, are successfully established. During the following century, the Earth government adjusts to remotely governing an empire of colonies connected by quantum gates. Over this period, it proves its ability to establish and maintain quick and reliable communication and commerce across interstellar distances, effectively govern across those distances, and militarily enforce its laws, trade, population, and social programs. Earth Command (EarthCom), the interstellar military arm of the Earth Empire, fully comes into its own. 2222 April *The First Great Expansion begins. All colonies of the Prime Worlds begin their own colonization. The Earth government further refines its use of social, economic, genetic, and political programs to maintain order and control. To keep pace with the rapidly expanding empire, limited-capability military suits are derived from the exosuits used in colonization. Instead of nanofabricating colonization equipment, these suits create limited autonomous military units controlled by a human commander. As such, lower numbers of EarthCom personnel are required to enforce order compared to the older "human-heavy" systems. Throughout the colonization period, EarthCom is called on to quell all manner of disturbances ranging from colony disputes to full rebellions, with minimal loss of EarthCom life but the system was inefficient and manned unites were superior and they soon returned to produce manned units. 2353 January *The Second Great Expansion begins. More than 110 colonies begin their own colonization efforts. So far, the only intelligent life ever found, was on Mars, and a planet in Beta Centauri. 2309 May *A survey expedition to the distant world of Pandora EE-II, a promising planet more than 50 times the size of Earth, does not reestablish contact within the standard time window. A routine follow-up expedition is scheduled. 2315 June *A second expedition to Pandora EE-II is sent, but also does not reestablish contact with Earth. Pandora EE-II is marked as a "hazard" and added to EarthCom's lengthening "investigate hazard" list. Due to increased unrest on the frontier. 2326 August *A probe is sent to Pandora EE-II. 2327 October *The signal from probe 77301863-HX5 sent to Pandora EE-II is received. Data from the transmission indicates that there is no sign of the expedition teams, but from orbit, sensors indicate the chance for intelligent life at 80 percent. The information stream was cut short and video data had been corrupted and compromised. 2330 September *Commander Trent Smith of the Earth Empire leads a group of scientists and colonists to Pandora EE-II. There they encounter extraterrestrial life they subsequently call the Pandorans. The group attempts to inform the Pandorans that the planet shall be quarantined. The group does not return to Earth. December *EarthCom sends an entire fleet to quarantine the planet. 2332 January .]] *Commander Smith follows protocol when first contact was made with the Pandorans, a military contingent of soldiers would accompany the diplomatic team. During first contact there was a misunderstanding between the Pandorans and the Earth Empire's diplomats, so in turn the Pandorans were declared hostile by EarthCom's commanding officer at the scene. Five minutes later, eighty eight Pandorans and twenty marines lie dead. June *After the incident EarthCom observed the movements of the Pandoran population as the colonists set up a permanent outpost in a remote location on the planet Pandora EE-II. In the 2 months since the incident, the Pandorans appear to want seclusion from the invading humans, choosing to walk away or hide rather than communicate. December *After a 6 month blockade, and the reestablishment of communication with the Pandorans, EarthCom recalls the fleet but leaves the colony on the surface of Pandora EE-II. The colonists' new mission from EarthCom is to attempt to capture and reverse-engineer the Pandorans' military technology. 2333 July *Contact with the colony on Pandora EE-II is lost. 2380 May *Dr. Cecilius Brownstein, the creator of the Symbionts, leads a group of Symbionts (machine based slaves of the human race equipped with artificial intelligence) to the planet Procyon EE-I in hopes of escaping the tyranny of the Earth Empire. This event halted the Empire's unstoppable expansion to the stars, and brought attention away from Pandora EE-II, as well as projecting the military arm of the Earth Empire into war with what was subsequently called the Cybran Nation led by Dr. Brownstein. 2430 February *After 50 years of war with the Cybrans, a transmission is received on Earth from the long lost colony on Pandora EE-II. The transmission was an automated distress call that was terminated before it could be completed. The Empire responds by establishing a quarantine around Pandora EE-II and dispatching military forces to recover the alien technology, that is desperately needed to win the war with the Cybrans. 2433 December *EarthCom forces on the surface of Pandora EE-II are overrun by the superior technology of the Pandoran war machine. In a final act of desperation, EarthCom orders the total destruction of the planet's inhabitants. Warships in orbit disperse a virus into the atmosphere that has been engineered to kill only the Pandorans. In a last effort to strike back, the Pandorans unleash a previously unseen alien battleship fleet and manage to destroy the entire EarthCom armada in orbit. Although the Pandorans won a great victory, every member of their species will fall victim to the virus within a few years. 2440 August *Anticipating the death of the entire Pandoran race, EarthCom sends a single probe to scan the planetary surface on Pandora EE-II for any surviving life. The results are received as negative, EarthCom states no further interest in Pandora EE-II, erasing the system from EarthCom's planetary expansion database. This decision was due to the saturation of the atmosphere with a virus that was not previously tested on the human body. 2451 March *EarthCom's military forces on Archon EE-VII, a border world near the Pandora EE-II reports a civilian resistance. Soon, other border worlds are in revolt, and contact with those worlds are lost. 2455 July *Contact with all EarthCom forces near the previous Pandora system is lost. To prevent the revolt from spreading, the Empire destroys all quantum gates in the revolting quadrant. 2510 January *A message is received from Pandora EE-II. The colonists that were abandoned by the Empire have become "Enlightened" and they request that the Empire adopt their "way" to prevent galactic catastrophe. Now declaring themselves the Aeon Illuminate. EarthCom cuts communications and sends a fleet to quarantine Pandora EE-II. 2524 April *The Cybrans have also spread to many systems outside the Empire's border worlds, forcing the Empire's battlefront with the Cybrans to widen. August *Pandora EE-II is populated by Pandorans once again. The planet is now also the headquarters of the Aeon Illuminate. 2536 April *The Earth Empire has more than doubled in size with the establishment of new colonies. However, EarthCom is stretched to the breaking point. Already busy with the Cybran revolt, EarthCom is forced to pull forces away from the Aeon quarantine. The Aeon take advantage and annihilate the second quarantine fleet. 2540 June *The Aeon launch a coordinated strike on nine worlds. EarthCom rallies and contains the offensive, but cannot make any headway against it. 2699 August *Both the Aeon and Cybrans make great advances into the Empire's space. 47 worlds have fallen to the enemy. 2770 January *Half of the Earth Empire's worlds have fallen to the Cybrans and the Aeon. After years of constant war, EarthCom is running out of equipment, resources, and morale. The Empire is on the verge of total collapse. July *7 July: The Day of all Truths. 2795 March *Earth sees its first battle in over many years, as an ill-thought attack by the Cybrans arrives on the planet. The assault only lasts 20 minutes, with EarthCom's forces slicing through 1 million Cybran warriors quite easily. 2805 December *The battlefront expands to the point that the Cybrans and Aeon now share border worlds. Due to aggressive expansion, both go to war with each other as well. 2811 May *The massive conflict slows expansion on all fronts. The Empire is losing worlds daily due to revolt of civilian populations as opposed to invasion. EarthCom declares a state of emergency and activates an Empire-wide draft to bulk up defense forces on every single world. 2902 September *The Empire is able to turn the tide of battle by sheer numbers and its fear of enslavement. 5 worlds are taken back, although their surfaces charred and cratered. The people of Earth are openly unhappy with the current government, citing its inability to put down an uprising after many years of war and death. Riots against the Earth Empire increase dramatically and the public demands its right to vote for a new government. 3030 January *The Earth Empire has lost control of most its territory. Anarchy reigns across the galaxy. 3045 July *A form of civil war erupts. Earth is torn between factions, which claim their own planets and sovereignty, war rages for many years. During this time the Cybrans and the Aeon halted advances into the Empire's previous territory, while they continued their war upon each other. 3150 February *The old Earth Empire is officialy dissolved. *The Dark Time begins. 3155 June *The United Earth Federation comes to be after the Dark Time. December *The new Federation starts extreme government funding towards companies, to help with the war effort. Some companies are also being established by the UEF. 3159 December *Triton Interstellar Yards is founded with government funding. TIY is expected to become a large defense and civilian contractor, mainly producing spaceships. Almost immediately, they begin construction of the Victory-Class Destroyer, which became one of the Federation's most widely used and effective weapons. 3173 October *The UEF begins a massive offensive under the new flag against the Cybrans and Aeon, capturing many worlds within weeks. 3199 October *The Imperial Senate is established as the legislative branch of the United Earth Federation. The main focus of the Senate is to regulate the powers of the Chancellor and Supreme Commander. 3200 December *The Galactic Center makes contact with the United Earth Federation in the hopes that the human race would want to be admitted to the Galactic Council. The Federation accepts. 3204 April *The Cybran Nation becomes known as the Cybra Systems, July *Triton Interstellar Yards officially becomes the largest corporation in the known galaxy, mainly supplying goods to the Federation, however not saying no to Cybra. 3242 October *John Shepard McKnight composes and sings It's a Good Day to Die to boost trooper morale for the wars raging federation-wide. 3250 January *''It's a Good Day to Die'' becomes the anthem of the United Earth Federation, and is renamed to For The Federation I Will Give My Life. 3300 *PRESENT. See Also *United Earth Federation *Brief History of the Universe Category:Universe (Super Warmonkey)